Break And War
by Reona Zeoxurcion
Summary: finally, Elizhabet know how to break the seal without awaking Nyx. But it takes a lot of sacrifice for it. Crossover P4xP3. bad at summary - -
1. Chapter 1

Summary : finally, Elizhabet know how to break the seal without awaking Nyx. But it takes a lot of sacrifice for it. Crossover P4xP3

Persona 4 © ATLUS  
>Persona 3 © ATLUS<p>

12 January 1013

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

~+~ Velvet Room ~+~

"So are you want to report your search about how to release the seal without waking Nyx? I think its impossible" Ask the wave haired women.  
>"Yes, Sister. Finally I found it, but..." The white short haired women looking down, thinking about something.<p>

"But what?"  
>"I need..."<p>

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

~+~ Yasoinaba Station ~+~  
>~^~ 18.57 P.M ~^~<p>

"Ah! There he is!"  
>"Senpai!"<p>

After 2 years long, Souji Seta come back in Inaba again, his arriving is welcomed warmly by his friends in Inaba.

'They not changed at all' said Souji in mind, rather he sounding relieved

"How are you, Senpai? Its been awhile since you left this town!" Ask the Idol with a big smile in her face.  
>"I'm good, how about you guys? Another case or something?" Ask Souji with humour tone.<br>"Nope~ we fine! And that damn Izanami is really disappears, and this town is very peaceful until now!" Tell Kanji, receiving a nod from Souji.

"Well then Partner! There is no case to solve then..." Said Yosuke but cut by Chie  
>"PARTY TIME! Let's have a big party in your house!" Chie said with a cheer tone, receiving a glare from Yosuke<br>"Dude, that's my line dammit!"

"Well, Senpai let's get going. I'm sure you tired from the long trip in the train" smile the 'Detective Prince'

"Yeah, thanks Naoto" smile Souji as he leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend in cheek. Naoto blushing darkly, Souji just chuckle to the reaction.

"No time for lovey dopey! Come on!" Pout Rise to the couple in front of her.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

~+~ Dojima Residence ~+~  
>~^~ 19.54 ~^~<p>

"I'm home"  
>"Ah! Welcome home Big Bro!"<p>

They arrived at Dojima's house, Souji's second house. He welcomed warmly as well at his second house.

"How are you Big Bro? I'm missed you so much!" Said Nanako as she hug his Brother tightly  
>"Ahaha, I'm fine how about you Nanako? Are you being a good girl? Wow, you much taller than before!" Mock Souji receiving a deadly punch from Nanako<br>"I'm not kid anymore! Now I'm already junior high student!" Shout Nanako to her brother.  
>"Okay okaay"<p>

'Wow, Nanako is change. Maybe she too much hanging out with Rise, Kanji or Chie?' Ask Souji in mind

"Okay guys! Now we will have a cooking competition right now! Charge to the kitchen!" Tell Chie with energetic voice receive 'NO's from the boys, but the girls (except Naoto) is resists.

"What the hell they get into this" said Yosuke with a dead face  
>"I'm to young to die. Well, they get like this because they practice A LOT since they lose from the other day, remember? Maybe they think this time they gonna prof they really good at cooking" Said Kanji while he making sure his assurance is work<br>"Yeah, I remember. But they make the christmas cake is very good! But why they keep practice?"Ask Souji in deep colour of green.  
>"To be honest I'm the one who make all, they just pick up the ingredients I want to" sigh Naoto, make the boys really afraid have one tiny bite from that foods.<br>"Just as I thought. There is no way they can make good food like that" said Yosuke as he sweatdroped.

~o~ One Hour Later ~o~

"Okay~ its comes~" tell Rise while she holding a curry.  
>"Mystery food X session 2 already to be serve. Oh God" tell Yosuke to himself<br>"The Welcome Party version" said Souji with sighing of depression  
>"I'm ready, I already get my assurance" said Kanji<p>

"Here Senpai~ its exclusive for you~" tell Rise with her idol smile, making Souji want die right now(?). Naoto glare Rise with a deathly glare

"Naoto, I'm glade you be my girlfriend" tell Souji as he picking a spoon  
>"Geez, Senpai that's over dramatic" tell Naoto, but she feel the same way though(?)<p>

When Souji eat that curry, he just stare the curry. 50 second pass and Souji faint right in the bat.

"SENPAI?"  
>"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I.. I killed Senpai! Huaaaaaaaaa!"<br>"Just as I thought, one strike, 50 seconds"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

~*~ Souji's POV ~*~

Just as I thought, one strike enough to kill me with that creepy food. Wait, where am I? Am I fainted?

"Now now Souji-kun, open your eyes"

Who's that? I'm quickly open my eyes and see a old man with a long nose, bizarre face, Igor? Is this...

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my guest"  
>"Its been a while, Igor" i said with a steady voice<br>"Do not be alarmed, you fainted in your world" guess what, it makes me sweatdroped. Well, its true though.

"Well, let's be in the main question. Why am I here? I thought we end all of this"

"Let me explain. Hello Souji Seta, my name is Elisabeth I'm the former Igor's assistant. The short, I'm margareth's sister" said the women name Elizabeth  
>"Oh" I said with a calm tone<p>

"Well, I must answer your question, right? The point is I need, VERY need your help Souji Seta. You and Aegis are the only one who can help!" Plead Elizabeth, little shout.  
>"What? How can I help? Actually, who the one I help? And who is Aegis?"<br>"The one you help is the former guest of this Velvet Room, and Aegis is the one who hold the former guest's weapon. Your task is simple, just remove the seal without waking Nyx" tell Elizabeth. My eyes is anger and told like who-is-the-former-guest-name?, but there's a lot question in my mind like who Nyx, and what seal. she sigh "The name is Minato Arisato, let me said shortly. you can help him by..." Elizabeth didn't resume her explanation.  
>"By what?"<p>

"By sacrifice your half soul, and your Wild Card ability"  
>"What?"<p>

~=~ To Be Continued ~=~

A/N : what do you think? Very loooots of false grammar and vocab right? Well, I'm indonesian after all. Please, if there's any comment or what, do not hesitate to review me, I'm newbie so I still have a lot more to learn. Review okay? Oh yeah! And please don't flame me, I heard flame was bad. Well, in the first place who want to read my fools fanfict..? *sob*


	2. Chapter 2

BREAK AND WAR

Chapter 2

The Young Man

Persona Series © ATLUS

Break And War © Reona Zeoxurcion with Erebiella

+^+ Velvet Room +^+

"What…?"

"Yes it is. You must sacrifice your half soul and your half wild card ability for awaking my _precious _guest" Elizabeth demand.

"You don't have to rush Souji Seta. You have, at least, two month to think about it" Margaret said with a smile.

"But wait! I have a bunch questions about this" Souji confuse. Still don't understand what happening in here.

"unfortunately we run out of time. _They _should be there. They will be explaining everything" Elizabeth close her eyes and smile "I trust you mater Souji Seta"

"until we meet again, farewell"

"wait! Elizabeth-san, what do you… ngh!"

White light have cover his vision.

+^+ Dojima Residence +^+

+~+ Sunday,18.43 A.M +~+

"Bi…Ro…bi…BIG BRO….!"

"uaah! What the…Nanako?"

Souji Seta have awake from his 'sleeping' season. He find that he was lay in the sofa with blanket cover his body. He remember everything about 'welcoming food' yesterday.

'_That's right, I'm fainted yesterday'_

"Oh, what's up Nanako? Why are you waking me up?" Souji ask to his little cousin.

"Um…I'm sorry but there are people who desperate looking for you, Big Bro. they insist me to wake you up" Nanako explain, Souji just nod in understand. Maybe just 10% he is understand what happen.

"Who are they Nanako?"

_**BRAAAK!**_

"Whoaa!"

"Sorry to get in without permission! We run out of time! Where's Souji Seta!" a women with brown hair cried out desperately looking for Souji (A/N : gyahahaha! He right in front of you, dumbass XDD #PLAK!)

"Who the hell are you!" Souji shout defensibly as he pick his knife in his pocket (A/N : what are you… Izaya! XD #PLAK)

"Hold it. We come here with peace. Please let go of your knife and we are sorry for entering your house without permission. This women really have no patient at all" an elegant women with red long wave hair said.

"But if we don't hurry, Minato-kun will…"

"Yukari I know –WE know—your felling but try to calm down. We have a lot time you know that" scold a men with white grayish hair.

"_Minato? Are they talking about that 'Arisato Minato'? who are they actually?" _Souji think hard, still processing his brain to adapt the new trouble.

"Ugh, I had enough of that mystery food X and now this? What the hell is happening?" Souji mumble quietly. After he take a quick breathe, he begin to talk "Okay, now I want to know what your name" Souji ask them with a calm and yet a little angry tone, sending shiver to the three people In front of him. The red wave hair women begin to speak.

"I'm sorry. You must be really tired because, you just got in here and facing a troublesome situation, so as we. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. The red sweater man is Akihiko Sanada and the last is Yukari Takeba" Mitsuru introduce themselves "I know you still have a bunch of questions but I need your corporation. Bring your all friends into the Junes at twelve o'clock. I will be explaining everything in there. My friends should already be there too. Thank you" Mitsuru explain and she get out of Souji's house with elegant walking style.

"Sorry for messed your house! Wait for me, Mitsuru-senpai!" Yukari said as she hurriedly go out from the house

"Here, you guys will be need this" Akihiko said as he give Nanako and Souji Evoker.

"A gun!" Nanako shock

"No, little lady. it doesn't have any bullet in it. Just think this as a _lucky charm._ You both _absolutely_ need it" Akihiko smiled, Nanako blush, Souji still don't believe it.

"O…okay" Nanako grab the Evoker "Oh! He's right, Big Bro! it doesn't have any bullet. It just like a toy, ahahaha!" Nanako laugh as she pull the trigger "See…?" Nanako smile cheerfully.

"Okay" Souji smiled to Nanako as he pick up the Evoker in Akihiko's hand. "wha…"

_**CRANG!**_

"uhh… what's happening?" Souji rub his eyes and slowly open his little blury eyes. "What the..."

Souji shock as he find that he in huge room with many arcana and mask. Most likely a mask that shadows wear. Number 0 until XII arcana is slowly moving from their position and approach the confuse Souji.

"What?"

The arcana begin to surrounding Souji. Souji know the signal. Slowly Souji closed his eyes. And they begin to glow brightly, teleporting Souji to somewhere. The light begin to disappear. Souji slowly open his eyes.

"Now where am i?" Souji rub his head in confusion. Suddenly he hear a voice.

_Thou Art I… And I Am Thou…_

"What? Where is it coming from! Up there!" Souji look up and his eyes widened.

"Hello Souji Seta. Finally I can contact you"

Souji really in the shock state. Souji see the Universe Arcana, a really holy and yet strong presence Persona and a blue haired young man who appears to be chained. And most shock is, the boy who chained him is doesn't bother at all. No, it just like it become habit.

"Messiah…" Souji said unconsciously, the blue hair boy is just smile sweetly.

"Well, I know you must be shock but you don't have to push yourself to awake me. If you choose to save me you will be experiencing the utmost the terror of death and sacrifices" the blue hair young man is demand.

"no, I remember you. You the one who save me last time" Souji glare the blue hair young man as he remember what happen.

+_*+ FLASHBACK +*+_

_+-+ Souji's POV +-+_

_ It was the time that we beat Izanami-No-Okami, I launch my last attack on her._

"_Myriad Truth!" _

_ I attack Izanami but a slight of moment the power is too much to handle. I almost lost control of that power but…_

"_It's okay. Just relax" _

_ A young man who I don't know where he come from whispered to me as he hold my right hand with his left hand. I feel a holy power is spreading into my hand. I slightly look back and I see another Persona with chain in his right hand and it's have white like wing in his back. A white color and holy one, same as my Izanagi-No-Okami. I see the Young Man, he have blue hair and headphone._

"_Let's go Messiah. I can't let another sacrifice in here" The Young man glare Izanami as he rise his right hand to Izanami._

_ And after that, the Young man disappear._

_+*+ END FLASHBACK +*+_

_+-+ End Souji's POV +-+_

"Hmph, I don't expect you to be remember those time" The young man laugh.

"Why you laughing about? Oh yeah, thanks for that time. If you not in there I will be screwed with my own power" Souji bow with respect. The young man Laughing again.

"Ahahahahaha! Fyuh, it's been a while since I laugh like this" the young man smiled nostalgically " oh well, your welcome"

"And why you chained like that? And why the Universe arcana and that holy looking Persona with you?" Souji ask.

"Hm? OH! I forget to tell you! I'm the one who Elizabeth search" The young man tell, Souji eyes widened

"No way, you…" Souji shock again.

"I am Minato Arisato, the Great Seal and holder of the 'Truth Key'"

_And now let the wheel of destiny begin to spin_

_As the time flow_

_The river is stop_

_Who the one can move the stop river…?_

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
